Fear is Not an Option
by erinburg
Summary: Written in response for the NCIS:LA Magazine challenge to write a short fic for the 2 missing hours in epi 4x20 "Purity" A/N: I have not written in like 3 years so I'm sorta rusty. Be kind :) Also, these characters unfortunately do not belong to me. They are the property of Shane Brennan.


Fear Is Not an Option

By Erin

A/N: I haven't written in about 3 years so I am a bit rusty so I apologize.

I don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Shane Brennan.

"What the hell took you so long?" Callen gasped, his breathing slowly returning to normal.

Sam cased the room, his gaze falling on the discarded needle.

"You used the Hydroxyo-C." A smirk danced across his lips.

"Worked like a charm." Callen shot back, a sense of relief in his voice.

Sam holstered his gun as he stooped down next to Callen.

"C'mon, G. Let's get you to a hospital."

"No! I'll be fine."

"Well, you don't look fine."

"Sam, you know me. Just give the antidote time to work."

"Yeah, I do know you and for once, I wish you'd actually listen to me and let me take you to the hospital."

Callen shot Sam an incredulous glare.

Sam cradled Callen's elbow with one hand while clutching his hand with the other and slowly pulled G to his feet. Callen wavered slightly before being steadied by Sam. Sam guided Callen out of the room and made their way outside when they were met by Kensi and Deeks.

"Callen?"

"I'm fine, Kensi." G reassured as Sam's phone rang.

"Mr. Hanna. Status on Mr. Callen."

"He's right here, Hetty."

"I want him at the hospital, post haste."

"I lost that battle with him, already. He says he's fine. I say he's a stubborn ass."

Kensi and Deeks shared a concerned look for the well being of their friend. Callen caught the glance, rushing to reassure.

"Guys, relax."

"Hetty wants us back at OPS. G…"

"Sam, don't. I said I was fine. We still have to find that cyanide. That is the priority."

There was awkward silence among the team before departing back to OPS Center.

"He didn't look so good." Deeks stated as he and Kensi made their way back to OPS.

"He was forced to drink cyanide. Exactly how is he supposed to look? Like he rolled out of GQ?

"Well, no. I just…"

"Sorry. And you're right. I wish he would go to the hospital and at least get checked out."

Sam had much he wanted to say to Callen. Every so often he would steal a glance at his partner as he slumped in the passenger seat. He decided it was an argument for another day. Callen was right. The cyanide had to be found before it was unleashed on the public.

"Sam, can we make a stop? I'm starving."

"Sure. Do you have anything specific in mind?"

"I'll be good with anything."

"Just this once, I'll let you eat in the car."

"So, I have to nearly die to gain that privilege? I'll have to keep that in mind."

Hetty was waiting for them as they arrived back at the office. The expression on her face gave an indication that she was not to be trifled with.

"Mr. Callen. My office, please."

"Hetty…"

"That wasn't a suggestion."

Callen looked at the rest of the team as he followed Hetty to her office.

"Sit."

Callen eased into a chair, waiting for what was about to come.

"When this is over, you will go to the hospital for a full workup. That is not up for negotiation."

There was a long pause as he wasn't sure if she was finished or going to continue. Just as he was about to say something, she continued.

"That is all, Mr. Callen. Go find that cyanide."

Callen slowly made his way to the armory to join the rest of his team. He Unholsteed his pistol and began cleaning it.

"Ops is monitoring all water sensors and access points to underground utilities and DWP is ready to cut off the water supply at a moment's notice." Sam stated as he packed the bullet magazines carefully.

"We've got law enforcement and Kaleidoscope looking for 'em. Eventually, they're going to have to show themselves." Deeks piped in as he did the same.

Callen was trying to finish loading the clip but found his hands to still be unsteady as he dropped the bullet and the clip, exhaling with frustration.

"Callen, you sure you don't want to guide us from Ops?" Kensi chimed in, concerned.

"I'm fine." He said shortly, making no eye contact as he went about his business.

"Yeah? Cause a couple of hours ago you could barely move." Deeks stated matter-of-factly.

Callen dropped the bullet and clip on the table, turned and glowered at Deeks.

"You want to arm wrestle?"

Conceding, Deeks smiled. "Fair Enough."


End file.
